It is typical in hospitals and the like to utilize an electrical communication system between the patient's room and a nurse station whereby a bed patient may activate a call signal for an attendant at the nurse station. These systems normally include a visible and/or audible signal at the nurse's station which is connected in a latching circuit having a power source and a latching relay. A manual switch is provided in the patient's room and is connected to the latching circuit by means of a coaxial cable. When the switch is actuated, the latching circuit is latched on so that the call signal light is activated until the attendant resets the latching circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,312 discloses an electrical signal switch and receptacle wherein a pushbutton switch at the bed location may be utilized to activate a series of visual and audible signals at a remote location. The switch is of the conventional pushbutton type. Switches of this type are difficult and sometimes impossible to activate by certain types of bed patients due to their condition and degree of immobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,686 discloses a pushbutton type switch for signalling an attendant at a remote location wherein a visible signal is indicated at a reset button until the switch is reset by unlatching the switch circuit.
British Pat. No. 453,355 discloses another system and signalling device for fitting in one room to call a person in another. A visual signal is utilized to call the person and an audible signal may be provided adjacent a bank of lights to draw attention to the setting up of a visual signal.